Interview with a Hunter
by iluvandergiggles
Summary: Possible one shot story about a reporter who has a run in with Dean. Please Review!


Interview with a Hunter

It was Tuesday night and I needed to get an interview with this Dean Winchester guy about a possible ghost haunting in the Vanderbilt place off highway 69. "You're late!" he informs me. "Sorry Mr. Winchester for keeping you, but in between the local elections and the ghost haunting I'm a little scattered brained." I mumbled exhaustively. "Please call me Dean." He says, "I'm sure a women like you can handle any kind of pressure." He says while fixing his coat all flirty and he even winked at me! What really? "Okay Mr. Winchester…" "Dean please." He corrects me again." Umm, Okay Dean what can you tell us about the ghost in the house? Should the public be alarmed?" I asked very serious in my tone just wanting straight answers. "No um there's no need to be alarmed just stay out of the house and stay off the property." He states. I wonder if he knows that my cameraman, him, and I are standing on the property line right now with me actually on the property. Hmm I wonder? "So what are you going to do about this ghost?" I asked into the camera while using quote fingers. "you do know people hear believe the Mayer and other candidates running for public office are possessed and they have had no contact what so every with the property. Is that possible?" I say this as I am staring straight into Dean's eyes that are fixated on me. He slowly turns to the camera with fear in his eyes and lies. "No that is not possible. And to answer your other question, my brother and I are going to get rid of this thing by going to all the graves of all the relatives of the Vanderbilt's and burn their remains. After that we will go from there." He has a very serious look on his face, but then he puts on his charming smile and winks into the camera then at me. What's up with him? I'm pretty freaked out at this point since I know he is lying. I'm angry, by my fear it totally beginning to show. "Don't worry." He says as he grabs my arm to reassure me and for comfort. "My brother and I have done this for a long time. Just don't step on the property and you will be fine." He looks down at our feet and says "that reminds me." In the middle of my broadcast, Dean picks me up over his shoulder and move me about five feet away from the outside gate and property lines of the house. "There, now you're safe." I'm stunned, angry, and blushing? What he messed up my live shot! I turn toward the camera and decided to end my broadcast. "Umm this is Carly Shea reporting live from the Vanderbilt place off of highway 69." I say with a cheesy smile on my face. Just like that, the cameraman breaks down our set up and heads for the truck. I am following behind me until a feel a rough hand grab my wrist causing me to turn. "Hey what about a thanks you for saving my life or even a kiss?"He says sarcastically with a hint of flirtation behind it. "Really?" I say quit pissed he would even suggest it. "So let me guess, you expect me to sleep with you because you saved me from something I've never seen or honestly believe in." "Well…" he says as he takes his thumb and brushes his lower lip. "I was hoping for coffee and pie maybe, but if your offering." He says with a grin on his face and that look that really is killing me right now. He walks closer to me with his eyebrow raised until my back is against the TV truck. He places his hands first on the truck next to my head and slowly moves to my cheek. He embraces it moves in ready to go at it until I move my hand up, stopped him, and push him away. I begin opening the door to the turn when Dean opens it the rest of the way for me. Our hands met and I feel electricity running through my body like I never have before. Climbing into the truck, I slam the door "I bet you find some way of manipulating women who are scared and play the big hero card every time don't you. Well I'm not going to be one of them!" Dean is shocked and even confused. I nod to my driver to leave and he starts the truck and puts it in to drive. As we pull away, I look into the rear view mirror and see Dean already hitting on another woman. Go figure! I tell myself.


End file.
